


lighthouse

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Hey, hey, calm down.”





	lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“Hey, hey, calm down.”

 

It’s a testament on how far gone, how  _ panicked _ Stiles is that he doesn’t register the hands trying to catch his as friendly at first, not after single-handedly wiping out half the clan of vampires that ambushed them.

 

His head is still firmly set into battle mode, survival of those he calls his a high priority, magic crackling around him, the stench of ozone mixed with that of burnt bodies. 

 

Deucalion is glad that Peter has chosen to spend the evening with Derek and Cora, instead of joining the rest of them for a barbecue. Small mercies. 

 

He’d rather focus on his lover right now, who seems to still be expecting another attack. Deucalion can’t fault him for being so high strung, with what Stiles has gone through in recent years. He can’t blame Stiles for obliterating the vampires either, especially when it was his father, his friends and his mate that Stiles was protecting.

 

“Darling, they can’t hurt you anymore,” Deucalion says, just an arm’s reach away from Stiles who is still looking around wildly, expecting another attack. At least his spark seems to be simmering down, the brief whips of electricity mostly gone, “They can’t hurt any of us. You’ve defeated them all.”

 

It takes a few minutes of Deucalion talking to Stiles, reassuring him that they’re all safe and sound, before Stiles seems to come back to himself, his eyes more aware.

 

He looks around their backyard, surveying the damage, chest heaving as he takes calming breaths. When Stiles sets his gaze on him, Deucalion takes it as his cue to close the gap and hold his little love close.

 

“You’re okay?” Stiles asks, voice a little rough.

 

“We all are, all thanks to you, dear heart,” Deucalion reassures. Then, to lighten the mood, he adds, “Though I suppose the burgers are too well done for any of us to enjoy.”

 

It has the desired effect of startling a laugh out of Stiles and that’s when the rest of his friends come closer to pile into a hug. 

  
  
  



End file.
